When Shadows Cast Themselves
by moonshroom420
Summary: Death never suits anyone. Gail Darling defeated it, and so did her and Peter Pan's greatest enemy. He became the Dark Keeper of Neverland, confined to the dead parts of the island. But when he figures a way to go to the Mainland, he finds an orphan boy that's the answer to his 'infestation'. Final adventure in the 'Modern Peter Pan Tale' trilogy. I know, I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Shooting Down Untouchables

**So, first chapter of the last story! HAPPY WELCOME TO EXISTENCE TO 'WHEN SHADOWS CAST THEMSELVES'! By the way, if anyone has just joined this adventure, I advise you strongly to read 'A Modern Peter Pan Tale' and 'The Sword Against The Dagger' first, because otherwise you'll be sitting here reading this and thinking 'this girl is off her rocker' which I am not. Those first two books WILL explain everything for this one to make ANY sense. Here's the VERY FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 1: Shooting Down Untouchables**

While the stagnant air seared his… whatever he was using to breathe, it felt exhilarating. Rushing winds passed alongside his rippling body and the smell of human inhabitation, freshly slayed trees and decay reached the non-existent nose.

He landed, not even touching the ground with feet that didn't support, just flowed into the pavement. He breathed in again. The smell of the alley, filled with turned bins and chittering rats, made him smile slightly.

_The destruction that's possible. _

He floated out of the side-street, scanning the road with narrowed eyes.

_Need to find – ah ha!_

A boy walked around the corner suddenly and he hid, seemingly melting into the brick wall. As the person stalked closer, he saw it was hardly a boy. He looked around 18, with angry amber eyes and a shock of pure black hair that stuck up with the wind. He had his hands in his pockets and was scowling at the ground. The shadow drifted out of the wall as the young man passed. He caught a mumble from him.

"Damn little bastards!"

The shadow nodded agreement, for no reason. But this boy was seemingly on the same track he was.

_This is the one._

The shadow flickered to in front of the boy and whispered.

"I completely agree."

The young man's eyes shot wide and he stared wildly around him. The shadow smiled.

"Nothing to fear; you and I are on the same boat."

"Who are you?"

A black mouth curved upwards.

"Formalities are overrated. You don't need to know who I am until you either agree with my proposition or not."

His soulless eyes winked.

"Although I'll need your name, dear boy."

The teen scowled again.

"I'm Loki, so quit with the pet names."

The shadow cackled.

"Of course, Loki."

Loki furrowed his brows.

"Who are you?"

He asked again. The shadows 'feet' touched pavement. It sighed angrily.

"No doubt you have heard the nursery story of the legendary boy who never grew up; Peter Pan."

Loki nodded warily.

"And I go as far as to say you've heard of the Darling family."

Again he nodded.

"They live near the orphanage."

Loki said. The shadow smiled again.

"Then you'll have obviously heard of the girl, Gail Darling."

Loki's face turned deadpan.

"Mmm, yeah, I know her."

The shadow shuddered.

"Oh?"

Loki nodded. Then he shook his head and looked up at the swirling black mass in front of him.

"Why am I telling you this?! I don't even know what you are!"

He backed away a bit. The shadow sighed again.

"I'm the fabled Captain James Hook of the Jolly Rodger. Little Gail did this to me."

Hook gestured to his smoky body. Loki stared, unconvinced.

"How?"

Hook coughed.

"Story for another day, Loki. But what I am here to talk to you about might change your life."

Loki raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Really?"

He said sarcastically. The Captain smiled.

"Definitely."

And he rushed at the boy. Loki threw his arms up to stop the blackness, but smoke has a nasty habit of going through you. The dark spirit of Captain Hook burrowed his consciousness into the living body of Loki Evans and settled in his head. Loki's eyes suddenly changed to a piercing blue and his lips cracked into a sadistic smile. He looked to the sky and found the second star.

"Oh Miss Darling, I told you I had a plan."

**Short chapter yes, but my keyboard was hating me again. **

**So, our Hook possessed poor Loki and you can obviously figure where this is going. Girl with a plan, that's me. Until next time.**

**Jasmine Out!**


	2. Getting To Know You

**I'm sorry it took a while to update, im back at school and based on this timing, ill probably have to cut down from my 2-3 day updates for 4 or even 5. Sorry, but my education is important, even though this is technically English. Anywho, here is the promised chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**

Loki felt his insides heave upwards, as though trying to lift his body off the ground. His head spun and a low cackle filled his brain, ricocheting off his thoughts and feelings.

"What are you – doing!?"

He choked out, his eyes widening as images flashed in his vision instead of the London streets.

A smooth voice tumbled from his own mouth. But he was not in control of the words.

"_Showing you the life I lived. The life you're going to avenge."_

Loki shut his eyes, from request of the voice, and watched the memories like a flick-film. He dimly realised there was cold concrete under him. His eyes widened behind their lids as he watched.

_Loki saw Peter Pan tied in the rigging of the Jolly Rodger, looking terrible. Then there was a girl with long auburn hair and flashing grey eyes, making the pirate known as Captain Hook slice through the ropes holding Peter. Then he was seeing the girl crow and fly away with Peter in her arms, who was looking pretty pissed off. _

"_The meeting with Miss Darling."_

The voice informed Loki. He nodded subconsciously, recognising the hair and face of Gail. The next part started.

_He saw Gail on the end of a plank, smiling wickedly. A voice drawled inside the memory, but Loki didn't catch what it was saying. Suddenly Gail started bouncing on the end of the plank and multiple pirates cluttered Loki's view as they reached for her. She flicked backwards into one of the back-layouts he had seen her practice on her trampoline. Suddenly Loki's gaze was shot to a boy in the sky and a muffled snarling voice echoed through the memory. Then it was white, and the teen was watching Peter kiss Gail in the sky, a white light surrounding them. Already he could feel hatred boiling in his stomach. _

"When_ we found out she was a Keeper also."_

Loki nodded, instantly knowing what a Keeper was from the muttering inside his head. He continued to watch the onslaught of imagery.

_This time Hook was battling Gail, and she looked pretty terrifying. Since Loki was seeing this from the Captains point of view, his eyes glued to her face, he noticed every little expression she made. Suddenly his gaze went white again and then he was watching as the Captains arm, with the hook on the end, tore through Gail's neck. Loki had mixed feelings watching her die. He felt sick at the blood pouring from her throat, felt great sadness because he knew her, and for some reason felt ridiculous triumph as he turned away and stalked into a cabin that had a 'P' on the front. _

Suddenly it was the stained London street under his gaze and Loki sat up stiffly. He rubbed his head. Then he felt cold.

"Is she…dead?"

He stuck on the words, still feeling weird from watching someone he had seen grow up get murdered. Or grow up as much as she had, seeing as he remembered Neverland as a place where it was impossible to age. Hook answered him from in front of Loki. He looked sour.

"Of course not."

"So, Gail killed you?"

Hook snarled sourly.

"I'd prefer to keep that to myself, until I'm sure of your loyalty when you agree."

Loki placed his hands on his hips and the shadow pirate stiffened. The boy vaguely remembered that Peter Pan stood like that. He pressed on.

"And if I don't agree?"

The shadow looked him in the eyes.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to kill you."

"That's rather one-sided."

"Do you expect any less of me?"

Loki scoffed.

"I would feel more obliged to help if I wasn't going to die."

Suddenly dark hands were wrapped around his throat and Loki felt them tug him into the air.

"Do we have a deal, boy?"

Hook hissed. Loki tried not to make any noise to indicate discomfort and drew a breath as silently as he could. The pressure around his neck tightened and he rushed out agreement.

"Alright!"

The shadow dropped him back to the ground and he gulped in air. Once he'd recovered enough, Loki sat up and stared sceptically at Hook.

"If you're being serious, and I'm not just drunk, tell me this and then pinch me. How are we supposed to get to _Neverland_?"

He wiggled his fingers in the air at 'Neverland' and watched the floating shadow with triumph. Suddenly a hard punch to his shoulder made Loki stumble backwards a bit.

"You're not dreaming, or drunk. I'm real, this situation is real, and you'll really die if you don't co-operate."

Hook said icily, letting his fist fall to his side after hitting the teen. Loki glared at him.

"I said pinch."

"I punched."

"You seem very modern-sounding; not like you at all."

Hook smirked coldly.

"When a teenage girl gets the better of you several times, you learn to be less forgiving."

Loki nodded understanding. Then he stood up straighter.

"So, Neverland. How are you, a floating shadow, going to get me, a muscly eighteen year old boy, to a star?"

The shadow grinned snidely, and Loki stepped back a bit.

"Just you wait, boy."

As if his words were a cue, the Jolly Rodger suddenly jolted down into the street beside them, hitting several parked cars and setting off their alarms.

"Quickly, hoist anchor and take off, you mangy dogs!"

The Captain roared, shoving Loki aboard. Then he spun the young man around as soon as they lifted into the sky.

"You seem to have a mild connection with Gail Darling, and that won't encourage you to kill her."

Loki's eyes widened.

"You want me to kill her!?"

Shadow-Hook scowled at the boy.

"Obviously. And since you just proved how soft you are, looks like I'm going to have to do it."

Loki opened his mouth to argue the point that, if Hook could do it, what did he need him for, when the ghost Captain rushed at him again and plunged into his head. He took control of Loki's body and actions, shifting his ambers eyes to ones of piercing blue. He forced a sick grin onto the young man's lips and swung him around.

"Set course for the Star, boys. We're late for introductions."

Loki's sickly triumphant gaze flickered up to the Second Star as the ship took off. He smirked wider and saluted to London as it shrank underneath him.

**Next chapter will be from Peter or Gail's life, I haven't decided yet, but im kind of over Hook possessing Loki for the time being. **

**And again, sorry for the lateness of this update because I've momentarily lost touch with my connection to classic bad guy behaviour; all blame rests with James Patterson and his awesome books Maximum Ride. Definitely a recommendation for you all. Until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	3. When the Ship Flies In

**So this chapter is looooooooooong overdue and I am so sorry for being so late. I was caught up in this super long chapter I was writing for my unpublished ROTG book. Its work in progress, but here is the long awaited chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: When the Ship Flies In**

Gail crouched behind the bushes near the Hideout entrance. Slightly was guarding the tree, so she couldn't get to it without a distraction or something. She fumbled in the dirt beside her and found a large rock. Without looking, Gail gripped it tight and, keeping her eyes on Slightly, hurled it through the air. It landed loudly in the undergrowth a good ten meters from the Hideout tree. Slightly perked up and totted over carefully to investigate. Gail saw her chance and erupted from the bushes, running noisily towards the huge tree. Slightly turned around quickly and gave an exclamation of surprise and bolted after her. Gail's hand slammed into the trunk and she gave a shout of triumph.

"44 HOME!"

She yelled and flew up into the air. Slightly flicked some hair out of his eyes.

"Lucky shot."

He said. Gail floated back down, smirking happily.

"Admit it fox-boy; I fooled you."

Slightly coughed softly and glared playfully at Gail.

"Never."

He said, trying to imitate her. It failed miserably. Gail cocked an eyebrow and shot her hands forward with a mischievous smile. She hooked them under Slightly's arms and flew upwards, dragging the child with her. He shouted indignantly to be put down. But that was not the plan. In seconds, the rest of the Lost Boys, including Peter, sprinted out of their hiding places and careened into the Hideout tree, panting. A simultaneous shout of "44 Home!" reached Gail and Slightly in the sky. Gail laughed loudly as Slightly started yelling about cheating and unfairness as she landed him safely on the ground. He glared at his fellow Lost Boys.

"You were all in on this?"

He asked. They all nodded, grinning. Peter clapped his shoulder.

"Better luck next time."

He teased. Slightly put on a fake angry face and ran purposely into Cubby. Cubby made an 'oof' sound as all the air was squeezed out of his lungs. Slightly landed on top of him and that started a massive doggy-pile of furry children, all laughing maniacally, all tugging playfully at each other's ears. Gail and Peter peppered them all with jabs when Peter was suddenly snatched out of the air by several pairs of vengeful hands, which proceeded to drag him into the pile. Gail doubled over in the air and laughed at his imitation scared-face. The Lost Boys were all one mind now, with a goal to get the older kids back for their prank on Slightly. Even though they were all in on it, it had been Peter and Gail's idea. Cubby sat on Peter's stomach, successfully smooshing all the air out of the flying boy. Peter's chest heaved with dramatized breaths as he feigned asphyxiation. Cubby just laughed and rocked around on the boys' gut.

Gail was dodging the little wave of hands that followed her everywhere. Suddenly, one of the grubby palms produced Tinkerbelle and showered the others with her magic dust. The fairy glared at Tootles, who had been holding her, then stormed off into the Hideout. The Lost Boys began to fly and the chase was on. Gail weaved around trees and flew toward the beach as fast as she could. Plans to release her partner-in-crime ploughed through her head and one caught her attention. Grinning widely, she started zigzagging faster in an attempt to lose the boys on her tail. Their shouts drifted into the background as they fell behind and Gail stopped. She started doubling-back, taking a different route to avoid running into her pursers.

She reached the clearing and stifled a giggle at the sight of Peter lying underneath Cubby. Gail flew forward silently and put her finger to her lips so Peter didn't give her away. He nodded, and let her creep forward a few paces. He linked his fingers with hers and as soon as she began to pull, Peter yelled loudly.

"Get her!"

Little furry bundles dropped from the trees and dashed across the clearing. Gail tried to pull her fingers out of Peter's grip but he held tight. She shot him a mock look of 'you're dead' and poked her tongue out just before the tidal-wave of boys bowled her over and jumped onto her mercilessly. Her breath left her, which was a bad thing because being tickled while trying to regain to ability to breathe do not mix well. Gail gulped and laughed until her sides stung and the sun had moved to present them with mid-day heat. Finally, the Lost Boys slumped on the ground next to Gail and Peter, their eyelids at half-mast and falling quickly.

Peter had managed to extract himself from under Cubby, who was snoring peacefully, and pulled Gail to her feet. She shoved him into a bush as soon as she got up.

"Yeah, I probably deserved that."

Gail smirked at him and flew up to one of the huge oak trees. She nestled in the highest branch and watched the tropical-blue water hit the shore. Peter stood on the branch next to her and held on. He watched the sky, and The Star winked at him. He smiled back and shifted his gaze to the girl next to him. Several times he had nearly lost her, and once he actually had. For one heart-stopping night he had crouched beside her cold, dead body and wept into her hair, totally accepting his own demise the next morning. It broke the immortal boys' heart to think about what would have happened if Neverland hadn't revived her. It would only do it once for each Keeper, and Gail's extra life was spent. Peter would gladly throw himself in the firing line for her because him being dead for a few hours is far better than her being gone forever.

"What are they doing?"

Gail's voice tugged him back from that nightmare time and back to the present, where everything was good. It was kind of boring, actually. But it is nice not having someone constantly out for your blood.

Peter looked to the sea, and almost fell out of the tree as the Jolly Rodger _landed _back in the ocean. He growled.

"How does it keep _doing _that!?"

He seethed. Last time that ship had flown, it had brought back a Gail that had wanted Peter dead almost as much as Hook had. They both concentrated on the ship, whose sails where being puffed out to catch the inland breeze. It cut through the water toward the shore. Gail groaned.

"Those guys are getting on my nerves."

"Let's start a club."

Peter muttered. Gail shot him a look and dived into the next tree to see the boat's company clearer. They jumped from tree to tree until they reached the shoreline. The Jolly Rodger reached the point where they had to send out the row-boat at the same time. Peter and Gail squinted from the tree at the pirates attempting one of their 'throw-a-bunch-of-trash-together-and-call-it-a-pla n' ideas.

As it neared, the two noticed a figure standing on the prow of the row-boat. It had no cloak or hat, but was wearing black jeans that were tucked into pirate boots. A traditional white pirate blouse accentuated the outfit and so did the scabbard with a sword hilt sticking out. Then one of the rowers handed the figure a feathered captain hat, just like Hook's, but black. It was the one Gail had worn when posing as Xavier. A fringe of black hair stuck out under the brim and Gail felt her stomach heave because it was familiar.

The row-boat docked on the sand and the hatted figure stalked out. He landed on the beach with authority and smirked sickly. Peter ground his teeth. Suddenly the young-man's face caught sunlight as he stared at the tree Peter and Gail were sitting in.

"Come out and play, Darling."

**Again, sorry for the long gap between updates. I will be more decisive next time and prioritise a bit better. Review!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	4. Fool Me Thrice

**I'm trying to make up for the lateness of last chapter by posting a tad earlier than planned. By the way, if anyone knows somewhere to get good eReader cases, pop something in a review or swing me a PM, because I have successfully busted the crap outa mine and I don't really trust its ability to keep my reader alive and working anymore. Whoops. Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Fool Me Thrice…**

"What an original pun. Please, continue like I haven't heard them all before."

Gail yelled sarcastically, dropping out of the tree. Peter landed beside her and pulled her toward him.

"What are you _doing_!?"

He whispered furiously as Gail tugged out of his grip.

"He knows we're here."

She replied, walking purposefully onto the beach. Peter caught up with her.

"That doesn't mean you have to go and shake hands with him!"

Gail looked at him serenely.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort."

She said honestly. Peter huffed, annoyed, and walked beside her towards the group of pirates and their new mate.

Gail stopped almost ten meters from them, closer to the tree line than the cluster of unfriendly faces. She folded her arms in front of her and stared at young man, who stared evenly back. Gail squinted slightly at his sadistic smile and ice-blue eyes, the brush of jet-black hair that hid his face slightly as it stuck out under the dark hat. Suddenly her eyes widened and she took a step back. The creepy smile grew wider.

"Hello love."

Gail flicked up sand as she stumbled further back. Peter just stared at the eyes. The piercing blue eyes. Loki looked at him and spread his arms wide.

"I'm back, Pan."

Peter's jaw fell open in horrified surprise and he kept his gaze fixed on the brilliant blue of Captain Hook's irises.

"Get out, Hook. He has nothing to do with this."

Gail finally found her voice and stalked back down the beach, now just plain mad. Loki watched her come forward and smirked.

"Contraire, Darling, he has plenty."

"Loki, don't let him do this."

Loki smirked.

"He hasn't a choice."

Gail put her hand behind her to hide the curling fist pulling back for a punch. Her other hand felt for the dagger in her belt.

Hook-controlling-Loki saw, and forced the teen to pull his own sword out. The long blade scraped the edge of the sheath as it surfaced and pointed at the now two armed-and-angry children. The men on the beach moved subtly as well, and Peter finally noticed they weren't wholly the original crew. Admittedly, there was Jazz and Starkey, but the other three were completely new, not including the Loki-possessed-by-Hook. Peter tapped the back of Gail's hand and jerked his head towards the new guys. She swivelled to look and winced again. Then she looked disgusted and glared at Loki.

"Who'd you fill them up with?"

She asked, feeling sick at the thought. The black-haired boy shrugged.

"No one. They came when I called."

Gail looked at him doubtfully. Then she asked a question that had immediately burned her mind at the sight of Loki's friends.

"What about-"

"Here."

Loki cut off her question with the answer before she even finished. Gail's expression suddenly took 'angry' to a new level and she had to hold back throwing the dagger at the ridiculously wide smile on the young man's face. Because I wasn't his fault and as much as she wanted to beat him up, it was really the Hook inside his head she itched to get at. Gail clenched her free hand into a tight fist.

"Alright? Treated well by your company?"

Loki put a sneering smile on his face.

"You sound as though you doubt my hospitality."

"Oh no, that never crossed my mind."

Gail snarled, her voice so full of sarcasm even Jazz got it. He narrowed his eyes accusingly.

* * *

Peter was watching the conversation with confused eyes, not understanding a thing. All he got was that someone was here and Gail was really ticked about it. He steadied his dagger and got ready to block at a moment's notice. Then one of the new guys stepped forward, his steely green gaze scanning over Peter and his dagger, hat and clothes. Suddenly he laughed scornfully, keeping eye-contact with the tense boy the whole time.

"The story got you down to a tee!"

He spat. Peter frowned angrily. Wendy had written that book for him, then sent it off for publishing. He had loved it. Now it was being openly despised to his _face. _He decided that he definitely didn't like this guy. Him being one of 'Hook's' new crew was his first indication. Peter scowled and brandished his dagger. The pirate jeered again.

"Looks like our Gail rubbed off on you, Pan."

Peter counted three reasons to send his dagger into green-eyed guys' leg. Three seemed a safe number. He whipped around and shot the short blade towards the pirates arm. It skimmed his skin in a scratch deep enough to draw blood.

The guy growled and lunged for Peter, but suddenly an arm shot out and collided with his chest, stopping the angry man. Loki's staring blue eyes froze him and he mumbled in his ear, whispering through the chestnut strands of hair. The green eyes glowered at Peter still and the blood oozed from his arm but he didn't attack. He stepped back and let Loki take the stage. His blue eyes focused on Peter and the boy stiffened at the familiar stare.

"You heard right, Peter. She is ours."

His voice ran quietly thought the air and froze Peter's lungs. Then there was a hot stinging of sand digging into his heels as Gail approached. And he could tell she had heard the whole thing.

"I'm not anyone's! And I most certainly am not _yours!"_

She put her hands on her hips and scowled harshly at all the men on the shore. They seemed to curl in a bit on themselves. Then she focused on Loki and the chestnut haired young-man.

"Whatever game you're playing, whatever sick ideas you have for this episode, whatever you've been told to do, you're instructor left out one major thing. One big thing. The one thing that can destroy your whole scheme in seconds and you didn't compensate for. And it has a name."

Gail's voice was deadly and storm clouds rolled over silently, responding to the angry electricity in the air.

"Me."

Then lightning struck the ground and the forest behind them went up in flames.

**I think that was pretty boss, don't you? Our tough little cookies, taking on the new crew and new Captain. Woopwoop! Don't forget to review and ill see you next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	5. Under The Storm

**I'm really sorry for the lateness! My mouse/keyboard chucked a spaz and it had to get serviced and this was **_**the one chapter I didn't back up on my USB, **_**so it's been sitting in this hard drive the whole time. But I got it back now so here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Under the Storm**

Peter spared a look at the flaming forest, adapting the burning into his gaze and turning angrily back to the flock of pirates. The only men who seemed to panic was Starkey and Jazz, who were staring at the fire with a worried expression. But the other three crew seemed to welcome of destructive heat, Loki too, and their grins got even more maniacal. They spread their arms out in relish and Gail started shaking a bit out of fury. Her clenched fist swung around and sent a punch into the green-eyed man's arm. He snapped open his eyes. Gail glared back at him.

"You have exactly ten seconds to get lost, or this will get messy!"

She yelled. Loki put his hand on the young man's shoulders.

"James. She's egging you on. He will never come back if we don't play this properly."

He crooned. James turned to him and nodded, then smiled with hateful knowledge. He flashed cruel teeth at Peter and Gail, focusing mainly on the angry boy.

"We're leaving with one of you today."

Peter tensed and Loki stepped forward.

"Either the easy way, or the hard way."

He finished with a grin. Gail bristled next to Peter. She narrowed her eyes.

"What would the easy way consist of?"

She asked scathingly. One of the other men stepped forward. He had deep, dark blue eyes and blonde hair. He smiled at her.

"Easy would be you coming with us quickly and quietly. No blood, no fight, no harm."

Gail eyed him pitifully, then replaced it with a smirk of her own.

"I pick hard."

She said cheerfully. Peter stuck out his tongue in agreement. He gripped his dagger tighter as the four men advanced. They laughed simultaneously.

"Wrong choice."

Peter shared a look with Gail.

"'Quick and Quiet' is not our thing."

He stated cheekily. Loki shot him a swift smile.

"More fun for us, then."

James lunged at Peter and swiped his sword through the air. Peter ducked and elbowed the young-mans' shoulder as he spun out of control from the mistimed attack.

"You guys are pushovers!"

He yelled triumphantly. James growled and flung his blade backwards. It caught Peter's collarbone lightly, enough to draw blood. Peter retaliated with a hefty swipe up James's side, his dagger cutting through the fabric and breaking skin. The pirate growled and attacked again.

"Hohum. I'm getting bored!"

Peter sneered boldly. He clashed his dagger on the long sword again, then quickly pulled it out of the locked weapon wrestle. He ducked downwards and whipped around behind James. Then he sharply kicked the pirates lower back. James yelled and fell over into the sand. Peter didn't waste any time in jumping onto him and crowing loudly. He spun around with his feet still locked on James's spine as he looked for the other three men and Gail. He scanned the beach, and saw Loki with the other two pirates, whirling their swords in the air. Peter looked up and saw Gail floating on her stomach and lazily watching the feeble attempts made by the crew. She rolled in the air slowly and stuck out her tongue at them.

"Gawd this is easy."

Then she noticed Peter and waved at him.

"How you doing!?"

She yelled purposefully. The three men turned around to look at Peter. Peter shrugged and soared off James's back, flying in next to Gail.

"Pretty decently. These guys have no idea how swords work."

Gail nodded agreement and went back to sailing the breeze. Peter swooped around slowly and listening with growing mirth to the growls of Loki and the new crew. He caught up to Gail quickly and floated above her. He pointed to the men on the ground.

"So there's Loki and James. What about those two?"

Gail turned around and Peter sank to her height. She started pointing.

"The one with the blond hair and dark blue eyes is Tristan, and the one with the dark brown hair and indigo eyes is Nathaniel."

Peter nodded.

"How'd you know them?"

He asked. Gail's smile dropped slightly.

"They used to go to my school, and they all lived at the orphanage near my house. My Mum talked about adopting them sometimes. They were pretty nice boys."

She frowned.

"So however they're acting now, it is so not their choice."

Peter felt a bit bad for almost breaking James's back just then. Thankfully it was just a nasty bruise.

He pondered the new information while they glided above the glaring faces of Loki, James, Tristan and Nathaniel. Then he felt sick.

"Gail, Loki has Hook's eyes."

She looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, I know. When you see him every day, you notice Loki Evans has amber eyes, not bright blue."

Peter shook his head.

"No, I mean, he has the Captain's eyes, but not his hair or skill. Doesn't that seem weird?"

Gail looked thoughtful. Then realisation dawned and she felt sick as well.

"He's in all of them."

She whispered. Peter hated hearing the words out loud. Gail wrinkled her nose.

"He is so dead."

Peter looked at her pointedly. Gail rolled her eyes.

"I'll kill him again then. Happy?"

"Mmkay. So, what now?"

He asked. Gail shrugged.

"We leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yeah, leave them to wallow in their defeat for all of a few hours, when we will no doubt be seeing them again as they try to kill us."

Peter nodded understandingly. He cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled down to the pirates still on the beach. James had joined them, thus leaving a James-shaped dint in the sand. Peter smiled at him.

"We're off now. Been a pleasure meeting you!"

He waved. Gail poked her tongue out and soared over the dwindling fires on the tree-line border. They both landed behind the smoking embers and began to walk away towards Hangmans Tree. Loki yelled after them.

"We'll be seeing you soon!"

"Called it."

Gail muttered.

**So theres the end of the chapter. I have a plan, by the way, so just bear with me cuz it's a pretty complex one and im not quite sure how to play it out yet. Until Next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	6. Eye's on the Prize

**Im soooo sorry for being so late! I had some stuff to do then schoolwork and then I was occupied with this story I'm writing for Fictionpress with Hadam and Colourful Clouds. If you feel like it, you should check it out. It's under the name WhenDaBendersUnite, and the story is called The Children That Lived. It's about the apocalypse, because we were kinda bored and felt like making one. Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Eye's on the Prize**

Loki made his crew row him aboard, all the time shooting many barbed glances at the shore where the two targets had disappeared.

'What do we do, Captain? They're evasive and quick; how do we get them?'

He asked his mind, where Hook was residing.

"_You need to enhance your sword-play, boy. Those two are not without skill."_

The shadow said, instantly locating the framework of himself inside the minds of the new Captain's companions.

'That will take months!'

Loki thought. Hook sighs.

"_I'm going to enable your men's body with swordsmanship abilities from my own techniques. Yours as well."_

Loki suddenly felt a pain in his wrist and his head as years of sword-play tumbled into his knowledge. It filled up his muscles so they grew strong enough to hold a blade, and a glint of bloodlust appeared in his previously amber eyes. He smiled creepily.

"You have your orders, boys."

He said to the smirking faces of his enhanced crew. They yanked the sail-boat aboard and Loki stepped off. He banged his foot on the deck to signal an assembly. Soon the whole crew was standing in front of him.

"We all have a common enemy."

He starts.

"And they are mere children. I trust you know where their Hideout is located?"

He asked unnecessarily. Hook had already shown him. Several nods complied.

"And do we know how to get in said Hideout?"

No one moved. No one knew. Loki understood. He scowled slightly and started pacing.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how to get them out – and don't say kidnapping. That's been tried and has failed every time."

Some men shuffled on the deck and shared looks. Loki picked up the unspoken message, and grinned.

"Excellent idea. Call her."

He ordered. Then one man stepped forward.

"Captain Evans; will this work?"

He asked gruffly. Loki swept ahead and looked at the man maniacally.

"It will work. I'm the Captain now, and I can tell you, I haven't failed yet."

He whispered. The pirate smiled and stepped back into the group. A few minutes later, the crowd of armed men parted, and someone stalked out of the aisle they had created. The person had brown hair that pooled at their shoulders and they kept their head down slightly. They stopped in front of Loki and he flicked some chocolate curls off their face.

"Alaya."

He crooned. Alaya looked up and smirked at him. Her green eyes shone in the dying sunlight and she stared evenly back at Loki.

"Hello, Evans."

She said mockingly. Loki chuckled. A shadow flickered in the girls eyes and she kissed his cheek.

"Thought you'd forgotten me."

She whispered to him. Loki laughed again.

"Merely keeping you for the right time. Best 'till last, as it goes."

He murmured seductively, running his hand along her neck. Alaya kept her eyes on him.

"Did you leave it for me?"

She asked. Loki nodded.

"On the beach, right where we planned."

He stepped back and handed her a dagger, which Alaya pocketed swiftly. She flashed him a smile as he started pulling the ropes to lower the row boat, and calmly walked to the side. She jumped onto the edge and winked.

"Be back by sunrise."

She said, and dived over into the water. Loki, James, Tristan and Nathaniel peered over the side and watched Alaya swim to the shore. Her figure bent down as it reached the shore and picked something out of the sand. She held it up and then slipped it into her pocket. Loki smiled to himself as he his partner ran off into the forest. Then he turned to the still assembled crew.

"He will return. We will make the killer recite the words of Neverland's Ancients, and bring the Dark One back to life!"

The men roared in agreement, holding up their weapons and cheering. Loki dismissed them and turned back to the island, focusing on the biggest tree.

"You will come." He whispered. "You will come to me and die at my feet."

Then he swung around and sauntered off to the cabin, scoring a long line in the 'P' on the door as he passed.

**Super short, I know. But I needed to unravel some of the plan so you won't get bored. PLAAAAAANS! I seriously would love some reviews because I'm not getting that many, even though loads of people have viewed this story. It doesn't take much. Until next time!**

**Jasmine Out! **


	7. Here For The Wrong Reasons

**So it's assessment block soon for me, and I may not be able to update at regular intervals so just bear with me on this. Whenever I can write, I will. Here's chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Here For The Wrong Reasons**

Peter steadied his nerves. Telling the boys seemed like a lot less appealing idea now. But he and Gail had to do it sometime; tell the happy children that their lives are on the line again, and it's stronger than before. Tell them to avoid shadows and strange noises, keep their weapons on them at all times.

Gail nudged his shoulder and jerked her head towards the assembly of furry boys. Peter cleared his throat.

"We're hunted again, guys."

They looked excited, because there are multiple non-life-threatening meanings for that.

"No, I mean that the pirates are after us. They have a new Captain, who is possessed by Hook."

Their faces fell. Peter kept going.

"They're after all of us, specifically Gail and myself, but your all in danger now."

Cubby reached for his root club and Slightly pinged his bow.

"I need you to be on your guard all the time. Watch where you step and where you're going at every turn. Don't let your weapon out of your sight."

The Lost Boys frowned in concentration as they silently collected their assortment of artillery. Gail sheathed her own dagger and patted each kids head in turn.

"It'll be fine, boys. We beat them once, we can do it again."

Then she turned back to Peter and he saw she wasn't wholly confident in her words. And that was enough to send a wave of doubt crashing over Peter. It showed in his eyes, so he blinked a few times to get rid of the evidence.

"No one is to go out alone. This guy is far more efficient than Hook ever was, so keep looking behind you."

The Twins simultaneously raised their hands.

"What about Tiger Lilly?"

They asked together. Gail bristled slightly at the name.

"Possibly dead; possibly not; possibly with Loki and definitely still under my skin."

She said. They group looked at each other.

"So, we're watching for Lilly and pirates?"

Nibs confirmed. Peter nodded.

"Is that all?"

Cubby asked, then covered up a yawn.

"Yeah. Now go do something else. Like sleep."

The boys complied and pretty soon the Hideout was rumbling softly with snores.

Gail sat down on the table top and looked at Peter seriously.

"What do we do?"

She asked quietly. Peter set his dagger on the table along with his and Gail's swords.

"We don't make it easy for them."

He replied. Gail rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean how are we gonna win this one? There's a bunch of innocent people on that ship who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We can't kill them."

Peter let his head fall forwards onto the table.

"I don't know. They want something from us, that much is obvious. Other than our heads."

He said to the wood.

"This is ridiculous."

Gail muttered. Peter rapped his fingers on the counter in agreement. There was silence for a while. Then Gail abruptly jumped off the table and blew out the candles. Peter sat upright as she dashed quietly around to get rid of the lights.

"What are you doing?"

He asked.

"Shut up."

Gail whispered back. Then she snuck over to the entrance and slipped up the stairs. Peter flew after her. He found the girl pulling the rope that opened the tree house.

"Someone's here."

She explained softly. The doorway lifted just a crack and Gail and Peter stared through it into the moonlit forest outside. Footsteps drew closer. Peter silently glided back down the stairs and retrieved the weapons lying on the table. He handed Gail her dagger and held fast to his own. A figure appeared in the clearing in front of the Hideout. Peter saw a tiny sparkle, which instantly put him on alert. The intruder was armed. Gail looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Lilly?"

She whispered. Peter shrugged. It looked like the ex-Princess, but there was something about how the person tested the ground before stepping on it that shot down that theory. Tiger Lilly knew the Hideout, and its entrance. Gail leaned closer to the gap.

"It looks like…"

Peter tensed and came closer.

"Like who?"

He prompted.

"He did say she was here."

Gail muttered to herself.

"You talking about Loki?"

Peter questioned. She nodded.

"On the beach, he said she was here."

"Would she be…like them?"

Peter asked cautiously. Gail sighed.

"Probably."

She sounded defeated.

"Who is it anyway?"

"I think it's Alaya."

"And she is…?"

"Seventeen."

"No, I mean, how is she possibly involved in this?"

Gail jerked her head up slightly.

"Loki's girlfriend."

She replied quietly. Peter froze.

"That's not good."

"No duh."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Gail opened her mouth to reply, when Alaya called from the clearing.

"You're not hiding, are you, Darling? Come out. I'm _dying _to meet Peter Pan."

"I bet you are."

Gail muttered sadly. Then she backed away from the crack and shoved Peter down the stairs.

"Stay here."

"What are you-"

"Just stay!"

Then Gail dashed back up the stairs and edged the door open again, just enough for her to sneak out without alerting her quarry in the clearing.

**Cliffhanger, like a boss. LOL. I will update when I can but I wont promise anything extravagant. Until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	8. A Meeting

**So life is busy now and I'm sorry for the late update. I'm making a marker for myself so I update at least once a week. Kay? Here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: A Meeting**

"_You are despicable."_

"You made me. I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"_You made who you are first, Captain. Restoring your spirit was not my doing."_

"How so? You are the only one who can, Neverland."

Hook spat. The island ball shuddered as the shadow-man's spirit spoke.

"Did you call me here to ridicule?"

He questioned warily after some time of silence. Neverland floated closer.

"_Listen to me, James Hook. I know what your plan is, and you must stop. The Mainland people have no part in this and Peter Pan is not yours to take."_

"Yet."

The Captain muttered. Some grey tendrils swirled in the fog ball, indicating anger.

"_And neither is Gail Darling."_

Hook just smiled.

"Now you're the one who's wrong, you accursed island. Behind your tracing fog is no brain at all, because I hear everything now. I know how to come back, and how to make that meddling girl pay."

Neverland whipped out more strands of anger.

"_She is not a mere ripple to be stilled. She is part of the island, as is Peter. They will not yield easily. This is not something you can win."_

Hook scoffed.

"I CAN win against an inarticulate bubble of gas and two egotistical children."

Neverland never had any reason for sarcasm, but there's a first time for everything.

"_That'd be why you're a Dark Keeper and all. You do know you have to _die _to become like this? I wonder who killed you…."_

It trailed off and Hook's black, smoggy hue turned a grotesque purple around his face.

"This is not like last time. I will have more of everything."

He smirked suddenly.

"I'll even have my body back. So, Neverland," he paused, smiling dangerously, "Ready the group of furry boys, their flying leader and the child of London, because they're going to need the warning if the fight is to be of any fun."

He left, through the top of Dead Man's Cave, and rode the winds back to the Jolly Rodger. Hook dispersed into the minds of the four new men on arrival and whispered instructions in their heads as they slept.

* * *

Loki watched the streaking golden beams become longer and wider. Sunrise was near, and Alaya had not returned. He eyed the shore intently, hoping any minute to see the shape of his partner hauling her prize through the sand. Nothing. The Captain slammed his fist on the side of the wooden boat, leaving a slight dint in the timber. Footsteps echoed along the deck to stand beside him.

"Should we go now?"

Tristan asked as Nathaniel and James sidled up to stand next to him. Loki nodded.

"Get the row-boat ready. We need to examine the scene and the outcome."

"What if Alaya failed?"

James asked. Loki kept his face deadpan.

"Then we'll know exactly what we're up against."

He replied. The other three nodded and soon they were all settled in the sturdy dinghy and rowing to the shore.

* * *

Gail stayed in the same spot she had been in all night, watching the frustrated girl in the clearing. Yes, she was hiding, but no she was not being a coward. This situation was too strange to let it get out of control. And a few snarky remarks on Gail's part would definitely not help.

Alaya had been wandering the clearing for almost two hours now, with no knowledge that the one she was seeking was watching her. She had spent the time tapping various objects to see if any of them opened into the Hideout. So far, she was unsuccessful.

_It's only a matter of time before Loki comes looking._

Gail thought. No doubt the young-man had set some cocky time for Alaya to return with Peter and Gail, and it was probably nearing the deadline. Peter shifted in the entrance to the Hideout, still peering through the crack in the door at the hidden girl and the flustered pirate. He caught her eye and mouthed something.

'What's the plan?'

He asked silently. Gail replied.

'Dunno. Didn't really have one.'

Peter huffed as he finished lip-reading and leaned away from the concealed entrance. Gail was betting on Loki turning up and probably distracting Alaya so the London girl could slip back into the Hideout unnoticed. She had accomplished what she needed too out here. Gail felt around for a stone. Her fingertips brushed one. She fumbled on the ground for it and slid it into her hand. Perhaps this'll work for real. Lifting the rock carefully, Gail took aim for the bushes a few meters outside the clearing. She flung the stone into the air and it spun in quick saults before smashing into the foliage. Alaya's head swivelled towards the noise and she trumped over to investigate. Gail positioned herself to run and gestured to Peter to open the door enough for her to slip through. He complied and Gail leapt out of the bushes, keeping as silent as possible. She sprinted towards the crack in the tree bark, her feet breaking little twigs and rustling leaves. Alaya was bending over in the bushes, facing the other way. Gail snuck a quick look at her as she ran. Big mistake.

If the London girl had kept her eyes in front of her, she would have seen the bulk slide out from behind the tree and stand in her way. Then she wouldn't have crashed into it.

Gail hit something that felt equivalent to a pile of boulders. She spun away from it and smashed into the ground hard, skidding into the middle of the clearing. Alaya sped out of the bushes, staring at the sprawled girl then at the thing she had run into.

"Very nice timing, James."

She complimented the figure.

"I pride myself in it."

James replied, walking casually over the tracks Gail's body had made in the dirt. He leaned over her, smiling.

"Oh Peter; won't you join us?"

He cooed, still staring at Gail. The Mainland girl concluded that James really didn't like Peter, for some reason.

As she predicted, Peter made his appearance by slipping silently out of the Hideout, then flying to stand in one of the other trees. Gail glared at him to go back, but that wasn't going to work in a million years.

"You pirates are so repetitive." Peter said, swinging around the branch. "Let's-kill-Gail this, lets-kill-Peter that. It gets very tedious."

"You could always just die."

Nathaniel growled as he stalked out of the undergrowth. Peter tutted.

"Nah. Where's the fun in that?"

"Would save us a lot of trouble."

Tristan added, also bending back undergrowth to join the group in the clearing. The boy held on tighter to the branch, swinging around it in circles.

"And we're just giddy with the nice feelings of making your lives easier."

He shot back. Gail swept her arms through the dead leaves and sat up. Her whole body ached from hitting James, then the ground, then drawing a deep line in the soil. She managed to sit, and started gently rolling her shoulders and massaging sore spots on her back. Instantly she was slammed into the ground again, a heavy foot on her chest.

"Easy there, James. We need her alive, you know."

"That doesn't mean she deserves to be."

James replied to the new voice. Gail pushed his foot off her crackling ribs and heaved in air.

"Still here, you know."

She rasped. James pushed down harder.

"And we don't want you going anywhere."

The other voice called again and then the person stepped from the retreating shadows into the new light.

"Figured."

Gail grunted, scrabbling with James's boot to alleviate the pressure. Loki smirked.

"You expected someone else?"

"Not at all, actually. I was just wondering if you did your own work or if you sent these guys to get their hands dirty."

Loki kept up his smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Well, don't we feel honoured."

Gail spat, now pounding on James's leg. The young-man's face would have told you he didn't even notice. Peter stopped swinging around and sat on the tree branch, his eyes narrowed. Gail looked at him. He stared back and jerked his head. Gail shook hers and motioned to James. Peter hardened his gaze as he glared at the pirate. This guy seemed to have something out for him, and kicking his sorry butt off Gail would make Peter feel so much better. The boy jumped off the branch and flew arrow-straight towards the smiling man. He shot his legs out to connect with James's jaw. Which they did.

James's head snapped to the side and he yelped in shock and pain. A large bruise started blossoming on his cheek and Peter landed, grabbing the tan arms and pulling. Suddenly Nathaniel flashed to Peter's side and swept the boy's feet out from under him. Peter hit the ground and took James with him, sending a dirty look at the indigo eyes that towered above. A flicker of doubt ran up Peter's spine at the very one-sided position he was in. He shot out a leg and kick in Nathaniel's knee. The pirate swayed but did not fall. He lunged down for Peter and grabbed him by the throat, pulling him to his feet and locking an arm around his chest. Gail got the same treatment from Loki and Tristan.

James jumped up, sending daggers at Peter and nudging Nathaniel out of the way. The green-eyed man took his place behind Peter and held onto him tightly, daring the boy to try anything. But Peter was too bust watching Gail dig her nails into the Loki's arms to notice the open threat. Blood trickled from several scrapes on the Captains wrists and he growled, moving his elbow to the crook of Gail's neck and holding fast.

"I expected more of a challenge."

Loki finally sighed. The other men laughed.

"You won't be disappointed."

Someone yelled. Then the sky was alive with flying children.

**I was having fun writing this. And I know its late. And im sorry. And I will stick to my update-once-a-week thing. Promise. Until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	9. Eye of the Tiger

**Well I'm starting the dreaded EXAMS at school now sooo there may not be time to write. Sozzums guys, but ill try. And, just thought I'd mention, I have been looking forward to this chapter for one very special reason for a rather long time. Mwahaha. Here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Eye of the Tiger**

James shaded his eyes and looked up, only to get a furry butt smashing into his face.

"Oops."

Cubby giggled, and bounced off the shocked man, whirling awkwardly through the air. He whistled loudly and six other little boys rocketed out of the trees, whaling punches into the pirates faces. Blood burst from Tristan's nose as the Twins landed on him. Nathaniel was pegged with a handful of river stones, opening cuts and blossoming bruises all over him. He bent awkwardly for a stick and started hitting away the rocks before they did likewise to him. James head-butted Peter harshly, and sent him sprawling along the ground, drifting in and out of consciousness. The pirate let him drop.

"For later."

He cackled before launching himself upwards to grab onto Slightly's foot. The little fox-boy began sling-shotting nuts right into James's face. Loki watched the raid passively, slowly walking back into the foliage with Gail. She scratched viciously at his skin still and yelled loudly. But the commotion of the fight drowned her out. Just when Gail's feet stumbled over the logs lying around the clearing edge, a loud clunk came from behind and her head was thrown forwards as Loki was barrelled into her. Gail endured much whispered swearing before she kicked her way out of the Captains grasp. She whirled around to see who was there, fuming slightly.

"Watch what you hit dipstick – "

Gail broke off, nausea and hatred tumbling through her stomach.

"I'll try and be more careful."

Tiger Lilly snarled as she sent a nasty upper-cut to Loki's chin. He wheezed for air and stumbled away to try and prise his sword out of its scabbard. Lilly swung her branch upwards, making contact with Curly's hip. The boy howled in pain and gingerly touched the throbbing wound. Gail glared incredulously at Tiger Lilly.

"Whose side are you on!?"

She shouted. The Piccaninny stalked over to Nathaniel.

"Mine."

She replied sourly, and whipped a handful of twigs across the young-mans face. Gashes opened up and he yelled in shock. He dived into the bushes to recuperate. Tiger Lilly proceeded to send Slightly rocketing into the sky with a broken nose and hit James where it hurt. She eyed the remaining Lost Boys coldly, including Peter flopped on the ground. Gail was still frozen in the middle of the clearing, glaring at Lilly and sparing looks at the pirates. Or those who were standing. Tristan was wise enough to stay still.

"What brings you here?"

Gail asked sarcastically. Lilly ignored her and stared intently at a clump of bushes. Her eyes widened, then they narrowed. Then Loki erupted from the foliage, sword in hand. He sprinted at the ex-Princess and flashed his sword towards her head. She parried it with the branch and they wrestled silently for a minute. Gail crossed her arms and nudged Peter.

"It's actually pretty funny, you know. They both want to kill us, and they're fighting each other."

The boy let out a groan and rolled over, eyes half open and grimacing.

"Bloody asshole."

He muttered, swinging James a very dangerous look. His dagger-stare was interrupted as Loki and Tiger Lilly jumped into view. Loki had Lilly in a dodging position, with his sword deflecting her deadly branch as she swung at him again and again. His cheek was bleeding from some of the little twigs whipping across his face, but there was cold determination in his eyes. There was plain hatred in Tiger Lilly's, who kept up regular odious looks at Gail and Peter. Loki spared them glances too, most of which were creepy smirks. Suddenly Nathaniel shot out of the bushes and tackled Lilly to the ground. Loki's sword came down and slashed along her arm. The Piccaninny yelped and scrambled backwards, blood pouring from the long wound. Gail caught the horrified looks of the Lost Boys. She shrugged as she faced Peter.

"What goes around comes around."

She pointed out. He nodded.

Lilly kicked in Nathaniel's elbow and he collapsed on the dead leaves before heaving himself up forcefully and drawing his own sword. He and Loki renounced the attack with more energy. James hobbled over, pain flickering in his eyes, and shakily tipped out his blade. He combated the ex-Princess weakly, but did add the extra opponent.

Peter felt like he should help, but every time he felt his dagger with his fingers he was reminded of Tiger Lilly being a hairs breadth from killing Gail. Gail felt the same, but lacked in even the tiniest notion to help. Again, what goes around, comes around. This was Lilly's karma getting her back. Suddenly, Tristan flashed past the idle two and brought his own sword down the girl's leg. She growled and swung the branch around, managing to recut James's face and bruising Tristan's arm. Nathaniel nicked her side with his sword while her weapon was occupied and Loki sliced his own up her cheek. Gail started to feel and inkling of pity for Tiger Lilly, despite the mortal hatred they both had for each other. She pulled out her dagger.

"Four on one. Seems pretty even."

She yelled to the pirates. They all straightened up, their swords still pointed at Lilly. Loki's face emerged last and he looked furious. He whipped out a 2-shot pistol and pulled the trigger. A tree behind Gail exploded as the bullet dug into the bark. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not fooling anyone, hoodlum. Based on your _very _subtle words, 'we need her alive', the idea of you shooting me right now is pretty sunk."

Loki's face lost a bit of its rage-red colour and he scowled. Then his lips twitched up into a smile dripping with creepy sweetness.

"That's true."

He conceded. Then he gestured to Tiger Lilly, who was trying to stand up.

"But why do you want to defend _her_? She tried, and almost succeeded, to kill you."

Gail frowned angrily.

"Your right and what she's got pretty much evens the score. But as much as I dislike her, I don't want to see her dead."

Lilly fell down again, partially from disbelief. That little Mainland bitch was negotiating for her life while Tiger Lilly would have clapped them on had their situations been reversed. Bit awkward.

Loki's smile widened into a maniac grin. In a flash, he had redirected the pistols aim and shot the last bullet at Tiger Lilly. As soon as the crack sounded a rosette of blood bloomed out on the Piccaninny's dress and she slumped down on her stomach. Cubby shrieked, and any other time would have been teased for how girlish is was. But now, with a person they had known their whole life dying right in front of them, none of the Lost Boys had the gut or the comprehension to say anything. Peter raced forward and shouldered a laughing Tristan away. He punched Nathaniel's chest so hard the young-man's breath left him mid-cackle. Gail threatened James with a roundhouse to the gut and he backed away obediently, still wobbling from his painful encounter with Tiger Lilly's branch. And Loki simply stepped away and smiled with chilling warmth while Peter rolled Lilly over and Gail knelt beside him. She held no particular love whatsoever for the ex-Princess, but respect demanded some sort of emotion that wasn't anger. Lilly stared straight at Gail, blood running down the side of her mouth.

"I. Hate. You."

She rasped out. Gail pushed away the instinct to punch her.

"Likewise."

She replied steadily. Lily swallowed and continued."

"More than the other girls. You're so annoying and almost as good as me in everything. You have Peter's attention and now my position as a Chief in my camp. I hate you so much."

Gail rolled her eyes, but successfully kept the sarcasm out of her voice. Lilly was dying after all.

"Well you're an uptight, bratty, jealous little asshole"

Tiger Lilly actually chuckled. Albeit very weakly and it brought on a wave of crimson but she managed a laugh.

"Touché."

Gail said.

"But the spirits tell me to make peace with my enemies to enter their eternal Hunting Grounds."

Gail felt inclined to remind Lilly who she was talking to and what she did to that person when Peter squeezed her hand. She looked at him. His eyes were wet with tears and he gave her a pleading face. Gail sighed.

"Right. Peace with the girl who tried to kill me and very nearly succeeded. I'm actually insane."

And she held out her hand. Lilly grasped it weakly and Peter lay his on top.

"I make peace with you too, Lilly. Have a safe journey."

He choked. Lilly smiled genuinely.

"See you… in another life."

Despite the hateful feeling Gail had every time she saw Tiger Lilly, she felt tears prick her eyes as the light faded from Lilly's face. Her gaze went dull and the grip she had on Gail and Peter's hand disappeared entirely. Her head fell to the side. Loki clapped.

"Very touching. What a performance."

Gail felt sick and very nearly blacked out but pure rage made her stand up and snarl.

"You need to read the script again, bastard. You're supposed to wait before dumping this crap on us."

Loki flared his sword.

"I refuse to be predictable."

"Well, you're failing miserably."

Gail countered, anger fuelling her hatred. Loki's eyes flashed with actual darkness and he growled.

"Say that again."

He dared loudly. Gail's stomach heaved in understanding.

"You're a failure." She spat angrily. "A failure who'll always lose to us; us little, obnoxious kids with some attitude. And you know what, Hook?" She paused, letting the words ring around the clearing. "Bite me."

Peter suddenly launched himself at Loki, pummelling his face and chest. The crack of a breaking rib echoed through the clearing and the Captain yelled in pain. Peter's face was set in murderous determination and he would have killed Loki if James hadn't shown up and literally thrown the boy off him. Peter hit a tree and Gail sprinted over to him. He had a trickle of blood spilling from his hair but that seemed to be all. Gail pulled him to his feet and whistled for the Lost Boys, who were staring in terrified sorrow at Tiger Lilly's body. They trudged over and then started running when Gail gestured for them to go faster. Tootles grabbed her hand as he reached her and she picked him up. The little boy started crying softly into her shoulder and she patted his hair while daring any of the pirates to come closer. Nathaniel stepped forward.

"Let's go."

Gail said, and she flew off into the air with the Lost Boys and Peter behind. The leaf-clad boy took one more look at Tiger Lilly, then another glance at Loki, and he shot into the sky towards Pixie Hollow.

**Well, truthfully, I didn't enjoy that as much as I'd expected. I was actually feeling really sad with the Gail/Tiger Lilly exchange, which is horrible because I really hate the Tiger Lilly I created. Bit now shes deeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaad, which makes this story a lot easier to handle. Did you get the pun with the chapter title? Until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	10. Bringing Back Plans

**REAL sorry for the late update, guys! Super sorry. But I have exams at school and legit only just found time to write. I cannot guarantee the once-a-week update thing until exams are over. Bear with me here. Here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: Bringing Back Plans**

Peter felt sick. Lilly was dead and Hook had killed her. He'd made Loki's finger's pull the trigger. At least that's what Gail had been drilling into his head since their arrival at Pixie Hollow.

Peter had been furious. He had been ready to kill anyone directly involved in the murder, which may or may not have included himself. Mental punishment was Peter's form of anger outlet at himself, since his dagger had been taken and promptly locked away. He'd never even considered hurting himself on purpose but when your mind screws with you that badly you need some distraction. So far, Peter's only diversion had been the pleasurable memory of the blood gushing from Loki's nose as it broke under his fist. The remembered sound of his rib cracking positively made him smile. Even though he knew the young-man was innocent and being forced completely into his situation, Peter couldn't help a fleeting smirk of crazy satisfaction as he recalled the flaring pain in Loki's eyes to his present day, corrupted self.

"Peter?"

Gail slipped her hand around the half-open door way and eyed him carefully as if to check for injuries or a broken window, none of which were found. She walked fully into the room and closed the door behind her. Peter leant off the wall he had been propped against while sitting on his bed. Gail cautiously pulled up a chair and sat in front of him, her legs crossed on the woven straw seat.

"You look like crap."

She remarked and Peter felt a tiny, insincere smile tweak up his lips.

"Well, there may or may not be a reason for that."

He said, with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Gail looked at him sadly.

"You can't keep this up, Peter."

She said quietly. Peter felt annoyed heat redden his cheeks.

"Why not? I'm fine. I don't need food or sleep. Just leave me alone."

He curled back up against the wall and Gail lifted herself off the chair and sat down next to him on the bed. Peter covered his eyes. Gail placed a hand on his knee.

"You're not fine. You do need to eat and sleep and like hell I'm leaving."

She replied icily, and shook his leg gently.

"Come on, Peter. It's been three days since the attack and Loki is undoubtedly on his way here. You need to rest and eat so you can actually stay alive."

Peter gave a nonconforming grunt and, to his horror, felt a salty tear prick his eyes. He casually wiped it away and sat up straight, clearing his face of emotions like he saw Gail do sometimes.

"Well, said pirate can come here and have his other ribs broken."

He replied coldly. Gail huffed indignantly beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know what he did is unforgivable – "

"Got that right."

Peter mumbled. Gail pressed on.

"And I admire your persistence with the breaking-ribs-and-noses strategy, but the best way to fix this is to figure out some way to get Hook out of those guys."

She was silent for a while, waiting to see if Peter had anything to say before continuing. He didn't.

"Should we see if Neverland has some answers?"

She asked. Peter's eyes shot to her face and he stared at her blankly.

"Since when did we just talk to Neverland?"

He asked scathingly. Gail glared at him.

"Since you and your skinny butt needed saving."

She snapped. Peter stared ahead across the room. Gail leaned onto him.

"Your letting them get to you badly, Peter. This is probably what they wanted. Don't let them. Don't let them get under your skin so easily. Especially James and Loki. They're not worth sparing a thought at the moment."

Peter glared at the wall.

"He killed Lilly."

He growled quietly.

"Hook killed Lilly."

Gail corrected and Peter stared at her, surprised, that she used the ex-Princesses pet name.

"And God forbid that'll go unjustified."

She scowled, just as angry. Peter felt a slight warmth in his chest at the prospect of revenge. He stood up and pulled the door open, looking back at Gail to see her smiling lightly.

"To Dead-Man's cave."

Peter declared with new energy, ducking out of the room with Gail hot on his heels. She quickly unsheathed Peter's dagger from her belt and passed it to him before they took off, with a sleepy Tinkerbelle watching them go.

**Yes, short, but it's the best I can do at the moment. And I promise the action is building next chapter we will get to start the awesome! Until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	11. Well Played

**So here is the awaited chapter 11! Exam block is nearly over (PARTY) so I should be able to write a bit more often now. YAY. Here's chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Well Played**

Loki shot out his hand to halt his precession. They had finally narrowed down Peter and Gail's temporary hiding spot to Pixie Hollow, after searching most of Neverland for the past three days. They were on their way there now.

"Hold up this time?"

Nathaniel asked snidely. Loki's eyes widened as he watched, ignoring the young-man's question. Then he whipped around to face the group of twelve men.

"Pan and the girl just flew to Dead-Man's Cave."

He stated. Everyone's eyes immediately flickered over to the destination.

"That makes life a lot easier."

James commented, and jerked out his sword with a swift pull. Loki gave a characteristic half-smile.

"You should know by now James. Underestimating an opponent –"

"Is going to get you killed, yada yada."

The Captain's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. He spun around and changed course, taking out his own sword as he went.

"Right."

He whispered.

"This game has some new rules."

* * *

"And how do you suppose we talk to the _island?"_

Peter asked as he and Gail touched down in Dead-Man's Cave. She shot him an annoyed look.

"Use your head."

She said irritably. Peter looked confused.

"Well I have an idea - "

He started, but Gail cut him off.

"No, stupid, I mean literally use your head. Try and connect with Neverland like last time. Fog forest, remember?"

Peter scoffed half-heartedly.

"Righto then. I'll just go and enter my own mind, shall I?"

Gail rolled her eyes and clambered up onto the little mound of sand in the middle of the cave. An opening above shone a little stream of light down on top of her and she closed her eyes. Peter grudgingly copied. He concentrated hard, and when a vein of grey swirls started winding around in his closed eyes, he faintly heard a voice.

"_Ou – outtt - out, ge- ge- get….. daa- daang- danger…"_

Peter squinted behind his eyelids. Neverland was being cut off. He could only catch a few words. _You, get, _and _danger. _He opened his eyes and shook Gail's shoulder. She looked at him with the same expression.

"Did that seem a bit… odd, to you?"

She asked slowly. Peter nodded.

"Yeah. Kept cutting out. Probably because we're never tried before."

Gail shrugged and went back to concentrating. Peter tried again too.

* * *

Hook smiled triumphantly as he spread his smoke out in front of Neverland. He was blocking off the connection between the children and the island, to stop it giving them the warning: Hook's men were on their way to Dead-Man's Cave. Danger. Get out. But it wasn't going through, and the ex-Captain knew it never would.

Neverland suddenly swiped at the blackness and Hook yelped as the light touched him. Then he growled and pushed his smoke further in front of the birds-eye view of Neverland Island.

* * *

Peter's eye twitched with discomfort as an uncomfortable blackness spread over his darkened vision. It wasn't the normal black from closing your eyes; this was heavy and thick, seeming to keep his gaze dark. He forced open his eyes and shared another look with Gail, who had just opened hers' too.

"Jeez."

Was all she said before standing up and staring around. Peter floated to his feet and observed the rock walls. He spoke.

"So the hints I'm getting is _danger _and _get out. _Seem like a good idea?"

Gail nodded agreement and walked quickly towards the entrance. Peter flew in front of her and took off, then hovered in the air and waited for Gail to come out of the cave. He waited for a while, just spinning around and floating on air currents, when he realised that she was taking waaay to long. Peter swooped back down and into the little tunnel leading to the center of the cave. The light spilling from the roof lit up the whole scene.

**MMMhmmm I know: short. But its hard to find time to write at the moment. But school lets out next Thursday, and it's Thursday night here so in one week I'm all good to go. And believe me, I will go. Like a freakin' bullet. **

**So PLEASE review. I LOVE them soo much and they motivate me to write. Oh; another reason why this chapter was pretty late :/ So there's your equation/motivation. **

**You + that little box just there + keyboard = REALLY HAPPY ME AND NEXT CHAPTER**

**Until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	12. Win by a Gun

**Yeah I know. SOSOSOOSO late. But it's the start of the holidays and I got sick blah blah blah. Plus, it doesn't seem like many people are reading this anyway, so no motivation there. I got writers block as well. But I will say thanks to WendyHamlet and GoldenDiva, for reviewing every chapter! Love you guys! And everyone else who reviewed! Here's chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12: Win by a Gun**

Loki kept his gun aimed at the entrance to Dead Man's Cave. The light shone from the roof and illuminated the silver barrel. Pan would come back soon. He knew it.

His men continued tackling Gail. They tried to do it as quietly as possible, as to not alert Peter before he arrived. But she was making it ridiculously hard, and since she knew they needed her alive, pointing a gun at her and telling the girl that he'd fire if she didn't stop was futile. Loki sighed and cocked the weapon. It was purely for intimidation, the gun. He wasn't allowed kill either of them, no matter how much we wanted too. But letting the kids think that he could wouldn't hurt. Wouldn't hurt Loki, anyway.

A tuft of dirty-blond hair suddenly flashed in through the entrance of the cave. James immediately left Nathanial and Tristan to come and stand by Loki.

"He's here."

The young-man whispered to the Captain. Loki nodded.

"You're up, James."

James smiled and drew out a double-crossbow from his back strap. He subtly fitted it with a net, connected to two identical arrows in each launching point. He held the contraption in both hands and peered above the net to get a lock on Peter's flitting figure. James closed one eye and took aim. He fired.

Peter didn't have time to move. Before he knew what happened, a tightly woven rope-net had pushed him backwards and coiled itself around him. The two arrows wrapped together and blocked off the only possible exit. Peter hit the sandy ground of Dead Man's Cave with a thud and the tiny grains flew upwards as they settled around the boy. James stalked over, suppressing the urge to skip and sing triumph. He roughly grabbed Peter's arm through the intertwined cord and dragged him over to where Loki was standing with Nathaniel and Tristan, who were trying not to throw Gail into the water and let her drown. They had accumulated a number of bruises and rope-burn from tussling with her, but had finally succeeded in forcing the girl to her knees in front of Loki and tying her hands behind her. Peter was dumped at James's feet as the young-man stood behind him.

"Now that that's out of the way - "

Loki began conversationally. Gail scowled and Peter started subtly sawing at the knots around him with his dagger.

"Would you kids like to hear a story?"

He finished, flashing them a crazed smile. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you on?"

He asked sceptically. Gail choked on her laugh. Loki rubbed his temples, then regained his smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He crooned, then started pacing around the two children and his men.

"There was once a girl –" Gail yawned loudly, "who ran away to Neverland. She rescued Peter Pan from the much-deserved revenge of his enemy, Captain Hook -"

"Oh, spare us. We lived it."

Gail muttered sarcastically and Peter snorted. Loki frowned, but continued.

"She became part of the island. Then, Peter took her home against her will and Neverland fell into disarray -"

"Ugggghhhhh!"

Peter groaned in boredom and closed his eyes. James clenched his fists.

"The boys' nemesis, Captain Hook, visited said girl and brought her back to the magical island as his secret weapon and star of a foolproof ploy -"

"Guess he was _really _stupid then."

Gail mused out loud. Loki clenched his teeth and kept walking.

"Sadly, it didn't work. She joined back up with Peter and they devised a plan, which later, would get little Gail Darling killed -"

"And yet, here I am, listening to this drivel."

"-They eventually won, and Captain Hook was murdered -"

"Murdered! What was I then; an unintended casualty!?"

Gail said incredulously. Peter flicked sand out of his eyes.

"You left out the part where she came back to life and kicked everyone's butt."

He pointed out. Loki rolled his eyes and James pursed his lips.

"Then, the dead Captain came to the orphan Loki and instructed his revenge on those two. Him and his new crew sailed to Neverland, introduced themselves as new threats and wasted no time in setting Hook's plan in action –"

"Weellll…"

"- They found the Hideout and killed the worthless Indian Princess. After tracking around the island, the group located Pixie Hollow. And who should be leaving but the stars of the story."

Loki was uninterrupted as he gestured to Gail and Peter.

"The pirates followed them to Dead Man's Cave and captured the two infamous children."

"Bravo."

Peter said sarcastically.

"Good to know you can remember all those words. Now, about these ropes-"

"The story isn't finished yet."

Loki purred. Smiles erupted on all the men's faces. Gail scoffed.

"Uh, yeah, it is."

The Captain narrowed his eyes in triumph.

"No, dear, it isn't. You see, the two of you haven't read these chapters yet, so I will inform you."

He kept pacing, his eyes never leaving the two in the sand.

"After they were caught, the pirates made Peter Pan and Gail Darling _reverse _the death of Captain Hook. He was brought back to life. And then…"

Loki paused to take in the confused and astounded looks on each child's face.

"He overtook Neverland, burning down the forests and dispatching all life. But he saved those two… for last."

Loki stopped pacing and stood in front of Peter and Gail. Suddenly, they burst out laughing. Peter clutched his stomach inside the net and rocked around in mirth while Gail nearly face-planted in the sand as tears of hilarity rolled down her cheeks.

Loki's face hardened with anger as we watched the giggling children.

"You think this is funny?"

He asked coldly. They both nodded, unable to respond for laughing.

"N-Now we really know you're off your nut!"

Peter howled and Gail nearly tipped backwards. Their sniggering filled the whole cave and echoed out through the hole in the roof. All the men stiffened as Loki's eyes grew dangerous. He stalked forward and came face-to-face with Gail.

"You won't be laughing when it happens."

He promised. Gail just nodded and reigned her cackles under control.

"Righto."

She said with a straight face, just before cracking a huge smile and biting her lip too stop herself resuming the giggle-fit.

By the time they had finished, all four men were thoroughly annoyed and angry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Said Peter, still smiling and not sounding sorry at all.

"But you're gonna _make _us bring back Hook." He scoffed again. "Riiight."

To this, Loki lost his glare and replaced it with a happy smile.

"You heard right, boy. _Make _you."

Then Loki tucked his gun away and put his hand in his pocket. A jingling noise came from it as he extracted his now closed fist back into the light. A little glow emitted from it.

"Read the spell, or I kill the pixie."

"Tink!"


	13. Revenge Served with Terror

**Still hardly any reviews, guys. And I know how many people are viewing this! Kind of disappointing. Sorry for the lateness again, but it's a problem that can be fixed! I plan on updating every Wednesday (Australian time) and after getting at least 5 reviews on this chapter. Here's chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13: Revenge Served with Terror**

Loki actually chuckled at the rage on the young boys face. He ruffled the tiny pixie's head with a single finger.

"Miss Belle was kind enough to supply me with means of negotiation. Just, watching from a fern leaf she was. Simple as it were to snatch her from the perch."

He waved the little woman in front of Peter tauntingly and the boy's eyes narrowed in anger. Gail was staring, dumbstruck, at Loki. He caught her gaze and grinned widely.

"Twice on the brink of death, Tinkerbelle has been. You know what they say, Miss Darling; third time's a charm!"

Gail scowled heavily at that and launched herself backwards, cannon-balling onto Nathaniel. The indigo-eyed man huffed slightly as some of the air was squashed out of his body before righting himself and throwing Gail back down. Loki squeezed Tink between his fingers until she let out a desperate jingle of pain. Peter yelped for the pirate to let her go, to not hurt her, but Loki ignored him and held out his other hand towards James. The blond man fumbled around in his pocket before withdrawing a piece of yellowed paper that was folded several times. He fingered it apart gently and handed it to Loki. The Captain took it and shook it out, smoothing out the crinkles, then spinning it around to face Peter and Gail.

"Read it."

He commanded. They averted their eyes immediately, remembering what he had said before. Even though they needed to read it out loud, seeing it would have made their situation more real. And when bad things come to pass, denial is the common defence.

"Do you want your fairy to die?"

Tristan growled, nudging Peter with his foot.

"No."

The boy said quietly, staring helplessly at Tinkerbelle. She jingled something, which Peter frowned at and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Tink, but no."

Gail heard what was being said, and agreed with Peter. Tink couldn't just let herself get killed if there was a way to avert it.

"So, what'll it be?"

Loki asked, squashing the little pixie further and brandishing the paper. Peter sighed.

"We'll… we'll read the paper."

He said, then looked at Gail for conformation. She nodded too, slowly, and looked at the ground. The picture of defeat. And Loki drank it up.

"This is just rich."

He breathed, inhaling deeply as though he could actually taste it. To his jumbled mind, he probably could. Nathaniel fiddled with his sword for a second, before driving the point through the ropes around Gail's wrists. She brought them around to rest on her lap, gradually and sadly. James began hacking into the net twined around Peter and the boy was equally complacent, simply sitting up and crossing his legs without so much as a smart remark. Tristan took the rumpled paper from Loki and ushered the two children to the top of the dune inside Dead Man's Cave. The weak ray poured down and illuminated the page. The four pirates stood eagerly just outside the ring of light. Loki looked pointedly at Tinkerbelle and gestured for them to get on with it. Gail stared down at the paper and the ink scrawled across it. Peter looked over her shoulder and they began to read:

"_As Neverland, we do repent;_

_For the dust and death we represent-"_

They looked at each other, not repenting one bit. And representing dust and death? What's with that?

"_A skeleton of bones that hides;_

_In the confines of weakened minds;_

_Re-begin the dawn of life;_

_For the person that was left behind;_

_Give them back the strength of muscle, skin in sinew;_

_For Neverland we do repent;_

_James Hook; come, ascend."_

Gail shook the paper a bit before turning back to Loki and his crew.

"There. Done. So, Tink, if you don't mind."

But the four were beyond listening. It started as a twitch around Tristan's eye, then suddenly, they were all on the ground, yells being pushed out of their bodies as they convulsed. Black smoke trailed out of their parted lips and rushed towards Peter and Gail. The two dived out of the way of the wave as it took their place under the light. There, it stopped, and started shaping itself. First, booted feet - Nathaniel coughed again – then, legs and waist – Tristan curled in on himself. A torso and arms came from the mist, cloaked in royal red, as James fell onto his back and then, when Loki's breath left him, a face appeared, masked under a feathered hat. Then the hat lifted and black curls rested on high shirt collars. Icy eyes revealed themselves from behind the morbid curtain of locks and a maniacally triumphant smile stretched the thin lips. The inevitable hooked hand swung forward, swathed in lace cuffs, and the person took its first step. He breathed in deeply, combing his body with a cold gaze. Then he looked up and spotted the two who had damned him to the boundaries of darkness as those unwillingly faithful passed out on the sand.

"Well well, you actually did it."

Hook said, widening his smile. Peter growled in anger at his age-old enemy. The reinstated pirate Captain shifted his gaze to Gail.

"Dear one, aren't you happy to see me?"

"You're kidding, right?"

She answered, glaring. Peter stooped suddenly to scoop up a tiny, glowing body from a little pile of sand. He dusted off the pixie and cradled her in his hands, never taking his eyes off Hook. The Captain merely shrugged and began inspecting a fingernail.

"I need one more favour of you two, by the way."

He stated, linking his hands behind his back and pacing.

"Favour? Since when did or would we ever do you a favour!?"

Peter burst out. Hook raised his eyebrows.

"You, Pan, assisted in my being here today."

"It's not like we had a choice!"

He yelled angrily, tucking Tinkerbelle into her little perch in the leaves of his clothes. Hook remained silent, only frowning to show his annoyance and touched the hilt of his sword.

"Both Miss Darling and I know what must be done."

He simply stated, giving Peter his attention. Gail pursed her lips and didn't reply. Peter turned to her, guarded curiosity in his eyes.

"What's he talking about?"

He asked quietly, looking her in the eye. Gail stayed silent, staring straight ahead. Hook smirked wryly.

"She won't tell you, boy. Not likely too, because of your new-found cavalier attitude."

Peter frowned furiously.

"Cavalier attitude?"

He asked scathingly, eyeing the Captain scornfully. Hook rolled his eyes.

"Pan, we both know that you would try to change the inevitable. You can't. You haven't learned from any of the past. But she has. And telling you would ultimately get the two of you killed." He smiled nastily. "So, naturally, I will inform you."

Gail's eyes widened and she tried to block Peter's ears, but he shrugged her off, desperate to hear. Hook started.

"Gail Darling killed me. And now I am alive again, due to the magic preservations of this island. It will hold onto deceased souls automatically, in case they are somehow revived. There is only one way to do this, with two parts to the deal. One, the paper created for a person when they die is retrieved and read by the killer. Now, two, is the one you won't like, Pan."

Gail tried again to cover his ears but Peter darted away.

"What is it!?"

He shouted. Hooks eyes gleamed with sick joy.

"To complete the revival, the person responsible for the death must have their blood spilled. Whether on purpose or in an unrelated incident doesn't matter."

Peter swallowed, suddenly pale.

"By 'their blood spilled', you mean they could just get a cut, right?"

He knew the answer, but didn't want to accept it. Hook flashed Gail a vengeful smile.

"No, Peter." He crooned devilishly. "I mean that Miss Darling is going to die. And I plan to be there. More than that, I plan to be the one holding the sword."


	14. Confrontations With The Actual You

**Yeah, I'm updating without getting 5 reviews, which is sad. There are 104 views on the last chapter – and counting – and only a couple of people reviewed. Come on. Not getting to much confidence from that. Even if it's just to tell me I misspelled something – please, I need to know – review. It doesn't take much. Thanks to everyone who DID review; you get a shout out: **

**Daughter Of The Gods - THANK YOU GIRL! You always seem to be laughing, my chillid. You're like, the personification of Joy ;)**

**WendyHamlet – Thank you so much for sticking with me the whole time. Always encouraging. You, my friend, are awesome. **

**GoldenDiva – Luv ya Gemma. Thanks for being awesome and one of my best friends. Every time I write something involving 'Miss Darling' I think of you. It's pretty funny. **

**Giang Tien – Here, updating! No need to kill me! :D Thank you so much for le encouragement. **

**Here's chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14: Confrontations With The Actual You, Please**

Peter rounded on Gail.

"You knew this!?"

He asked angrily. She took one step back and put her hands on his shoulders.

"He's playing you, Peter. It's a lie."

But the flying boy could see in her eyes that what she was saying was the real lie. He placed his own hands on her shoulders, and pushed Gail behind him, facing the Captain himself.

"Suppose I believe that…"

He started. Hook laughed.

"My boy, you haven't got a chance."

Peter opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted.

"After decades of fighting you, Pan, I know what makes you tick." Hook winced at the last part. The crocodile inflicted permanent damage on his subconscious. "I know what you're going to say, and first of all no, there isn't a chance. And second, if there were, would I tell you?"

The pirate drew his sword and stalked slowly down the sand hill, spraying grains on the unconscious forms of Loki, James, Tristan and Nathaniel. He didn't give them a glance and aimed his vengeful gaze on Gail.

"So, best for all, boy, that you allow me to take the Darling girl with me and spare yourself and the Lost Boys further trauma by denying in a petty attempt to save her life."

He extended his hand towards the pair. Peter didn't even think before he replied.

"Pssht. No way, you fat codfish." He gave Gail another shove to keep her behind him. She was not happy about it. "I think your time as a spirit as addled your brain, old man. You think she'd just waltz along with you and jump off the plank because you told her too?"

Hook ground his teeth. Uncooperative as always, this infuriating duo were.

"Pan, you'll end up burning your beloved island before its time."

"Not true." Peter countered, smirking. "Because we can keep Gail alive for a lot longer than you can. Hence the island lives longer." He shrugged. "Simple logic, moron."

Peter was suddenly thrown to the side and swung around to face the rock behind him. Gail now stood in front of the Captain.

"You have more sense, girl."

He sneered, ready to grab her. Gail drew herself backwards and gripped Peter's shoulder with one hand.

"Course I do. I'm a modern Darling. I get the whole 'you need to die' thing, and, best of all, I understand why."

Hook sighed, aggravated.

"For you to come back fully, the person who killed you – _moi – _needs to die. Duh. So-"She leaned recklessly close. "If you were the key to the survival of a magic island, would you go ahead and jump into a furnace? Because then you'd melt, and take along Neverland with you. Obviously, the deranged Captain James Hook would love to destroy Neverland. But me…" She squeezed Peter's arm tightly. "Not so much. So, thanks, but no thanks!"

Gail hurled herself and Peter into the air, where they circled around the cave and laughed for a bit at the ridiculous faces the Captain was pulling. He suddenly threw his sword upwards and it whizzed through the air, tearing into Peter's shoulder-leaves and opening a wound. It pinned itself into the wall behind, wobbling. Peter grimaced as blood slipped down his arm, then hauled the blade out of the crack it had created. Hook started running from Dead Man's Cave, towards the row boat Loki had taken there. He jumped in and started rowing towards the Jolly Rodger, scowling furiously.

Gail held her arm apologetically, and looked at Peter. He was examining the cut to his lower shoulder and wincing slightly every time it touched something. She floated over.

"Sorry."

She said, staring guiltily at his arm. Peter looked up and smiled.

"'S nothing." His eyes darkened slightly. "Not as bad as what Hook would have done if you'd gone with him."

Gail nodded slowly. Peter faced her fully, his bloody wound forgotten for the time being.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

He asked softly. Gail stared at the ground.

"I was going to, but not now or here. Later, at the Hideout. Before you could do anything… rash."

Peter shrugged, then winced and gripped the skin below the slash. He looked out to sea, where the rowing boat was just docking the large ship.

"This is probably the biggest threat to us ever." He said slowly, almost to himself. "The psycho's got nothing to lose."

Gail nodded in agreement.

"If it could actually do any good, I would be on that ship in a flash." Peter tensed, and tried to look casual as he floated closer to her. "But everyone and everything would be dead in a second if I did." He relaxed slightly.

"Besides, I think we'll be seeing them all soon enough. And I get the feeling that this time, he actually has a plan."

No one spoke after that, and they silently flew out of the hole in Dead Man's Cave, heading towards the Hideout.

* * *

Loki stirred. His eyes opened. He saw sand, and James's back, which was sinking and growing as he breathed. Loki rubbed his face with his hands, then crawled over to the shallows of the surf to splash his face.

Amber eyes reflected in the water as he cupped a handful of the salty liquid. Then he froze, and looked up to see the expansive island of Neverland before him. Loki stumbled backwards and stared wide-eyed as he came to terms with the memories inside his head that weren't his own. He would never do those things, _never. _Then the image of a dark, smoky mass wormed into his head and he remembered. The dead Captain Hook possessed him. He was in Neverland. He was here to kill a childhood friend…

…and like hell he was gonna.

**So, please review. Because a happy Jasmine might be willing to update before next Wednesday. **

**Jasmine Out!**


	15. Dawn in the Dark

**Hmmm. Here's the chapter. **

**Chapter 15: Dawn in the Dark**

James rubbed the sand out of his blonde hair and fisted his eyes, forcing them to give up their fuzzy feel. He stretched his back and it cracked in several places, loosening the joints slightly and making the young-man feel a lot better. He pushed himself to his feet and hackled his shoulders, smoothing kinks in his neck. James then looked around, and saw Loki on the shore to a cave, staring unblinking at the island before them. James's heart beat sped up at the sight of Neverland. It's shimmering waves of aquatic blue and the golden sand boarded by a network of thousands of different trees. He blinked rapidly, then walked forward and sat down beside his friend to marvel at the sights.

"Do you have a huge headache?"

Loki suddenly asked. James nodded, keeping his eyes on the bright blue sky. The action sent pain tingling around his skull and he winced. He watched his friend from his peripheral vision.

"My head is full of stuff. Horrible stuff. Memories that aren't mine but they are. You feelin' me?"

James questioned. Loki nodded once.

"Yeah man. The guilt is killing me."

James racked his nightmare memories for what Loki could possibly feel guilty about. He found the one with Tiger Lilly.

"Oh god. You killed someone."

He gasped. Loki bowed his head lower. A little salty tear slipped down his cheek and dropped off his chin.

"Not just someone, James. Tiger Lilly. Indian Piccaninny Tribe Princess, according to the book. I shot her."

They both saw the blood in their memories and Loki swore he saw it on his hands too. He dipped them in the water and scrubbed, but it didn't budge. A whimper escaped his throat.

"It's not gonna go away. Just like people said it wouldn't. The blood of the dead stays with you forever."

He said hoarsely. James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Evans, I know you. And that wasn't you. It was the mongrel who screwed with our heads, remember that. I couldn't stop him. You couldn't – no one could."

Loki looked at him and his gaze darkened.

"No. Someone could. And we nearly killed her too."

His head fell into his hands and Loki stared at the ground in horror.

"We nearly killed Gail, James. Gail. And Peter. Both of them."

James sat on his heels, comprehension dawning on his face. Pain flashed in his eyes as images of brutality sped forward to be acknowledged. He punched the compact sand.

"Jesus Loki how did this just happen!?" He yelled. Tristan and Nathaniel stirred at the sound. "It's like all the humanity just vanished as soon as that jackass wanted it too! We became like him!"

James pounded the ground, then held his face in his hands.

"I can see it. I really hurt her. Badly. She bled." His nails dented into his skin. "And Peter too." He winced. "I was gunning for that kid. What is wrong with me? He was my childhood idol."

Loki nodded slowly, anguish in his eyes. There wasn't words enough to describe how he felt. He had pretty much handed Captain Hook the way back to the physical world, and almost solidified his existence by murdering Gail. Almost. And the only reason it was an 'almost' was because he couldn't kill her when they needed her and he sure as hell wouldn't do it now. Never ever.

Suddenly Loki bolted upright and yelled. James was at his side in an instant.

"Alaya!"

Loki shouted. He stumbled to his feet and splashed into the shallows, preparing to swim towards the ship. James grabbed the young-man around the middle and hauled him out of the water, walking steadily back to shore.

"Loki, listen." He said as he set his frantic friend down. Tristan sat up and groaned, blinking blearily at James. "We need Nathaniel and Tristan before we do anything. Plus, we got no weapons, and those pirates do, and we'll be London-boy sushi without a sword."

Loki continued to wriggle on the sand, trying to dislodge James. A loud flopping noise sounded behind him and he cut it out for a minute to realise that Nathaniel had rolled in beside them. His indigo eyes were bloodshot and narrowed in pain while a wet clot of blood soaked his temple and hair. He touched his forehead gingerly, caught Loki and James's stare, then chuckled humourlessly.

"Don't worry, I deserved it."

He mumbled, sitting down awkwardly beside the other two.

"How, by deciding to pass out on a rock?"

James asked dryly, but he couldn't hide his relief that Nathaniel was okay. The brown-haired man shook his head.

"Nah James. Our little Panther. She's a sneaky one."

His tone held no resentment, mostly awe and a heap of discomfort. He turned his gaze to his friends.

"You know, I wish she'd hit me harder. 'Least that way it would have evened a tiny bit of the score."

Loki nodded sadly, and relaxed onto the sand and James stayed standing in case he made a run for the beach again. Loki could swim, but again, no weapons. He glared at his hands. The scars from where Gail had scratched him shone white against his tan skin and more guilt gnawed at his stomach until he thought he would be sick. Tristan flopped down beside him and eyed the scars.

"You're gonna torture yourself over this, aren't you?"

He asked Loki. Loki nodded, his tongue dry and bile rising in his throat.

"Everyone's getting hurt because of me."

He said. James grabbed his shoulders.

"No mate, not because of you. Not even because of us. It's all because of him."

James pointed to the Jolly Rodger bobbing in the cyan sea. They all stared at it, hatred creasing their features the longer they looked.

"Captain Hook hurt Peter and Gail. He's breaking us all down from the inside by leaving us to dwell on what we did and god knows what Alaya is going through."

At the sound of his girlfriend's name, Loki leapt up and faced his friends. His eyes sparked with a vengeful drive.

"We need to fix this." He announced. "We know where Peter's Hideout is. They want Hook dead as much as we do. They can help."

"Yeah!" Nathaniel shouted sarcastically. "You know, after they skin us alive, kill us, bring us back to life and kill us again, I'm sure that Gail will be happy to team up with people who repeatedly tried to murder her and Peter!"

He laid back on his hands and kept eye-contact with Loki.

"And I wouldn't blame her one bit."

Nathaniel finished, pretty much daring anyone to oppose it. No one did. It was a pretty accurate description of what would happen if they showed up at the Hideout anyway. James suddenly shrugged.

"Hey, what have we got to lose?"

He said. A pretty loose argument, yes, but no one had a reply. So the four boys scooped up a handful of sharp rocks each and set off in the direction of Peter Pan's Hideout.

**Jasmine Out!**


End file.
